Fame, Fortune, and Demons?
by waahoo
Summary: A year after Valentine is defeated, and Clary has never been happier. But now a tricky filmmaker wants to make the story of the Mortal Instruments into a movie, and everyone involved in the story is called to be on the cast! Funny, lots of fluff :B
1. What?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, (how much I wish I did!) they all belong to Cassandra Clare!**

**I'm not completely sure how to work the fanfiction thing (like I didn't know how to do this disclaimer thing, so I just added it to the first chapter lol) because this is only my second fanfiction. **

**ALSO, just thought I'd add... Although it says my characters are Clary and Jace, they aren't the only ones. Everyone is going to have a part in the story, and there are going to be more pairings. Clary and Jace are the main characters, but there's going to be A LOT of everyone else too.  
**

**Please review! I'll give you Jace-shaped cookies ^.^  
**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A year after Valentine's death. Had it really been that long? To Clary, that day was still fresh in her mind. As were the weeks that led up to that day. She could still hear Eric's voice like she had that night at the poetry meeting. She could still see Jace; the way he looked as he watched her and Simon converse. And she could still feel the first runes she had ever received burning into her skin as Jace drew them there.

She now lived at the Institute, training to be a shadowhunter. Simon was resuming his normal life as he left it, dropping by frequently to say hello. Alec hasn't moved in with Magnus (yet), because he wanted to continue his training, and didn't want to leave his family. But he and Magnus still went out almost every night, and sometimes Alec didn't return until the next day. Her mother lived with Luke in his apartment, Clary visited them on weekends. Jocelyn was happier than she'd been in years, as was Luke. Clary felt a wave of bliss pass through her as she drew in her sketchbook, lying on her bed. Basically the whole Downworlder and shadowhunter world knew about Valentine's defeat, and most of the story behind it.

"Hey beautiful," A familiar soothing voice said softly. Jace.

He was peeking through the door, a mischievous smile playing on his lips, his tousled blonde hair reaching his fiery gold eyes. Clary caught her breath in surprise, and closed her sketchbook in embarrassment.

"Hmm….Clary if you're drawing naked pictures of me I'm very curious as to where you saw the inspiration...Spying on me in the bathroom where you?" He teased, gliding across the room and plucking the book from her hands.

He shuffled through the pages, clicking his tongue in what was either approval or dislike, Clary couldn't tell.

"Oh shut up," Clary told him, trying to sound annoyed, but did not succeed.

He laid the book at the foot of the bed and slid beside her.

"I will if you make me," Jace hinted, leaning towards her.

"Haha very clever Ja-" Clary started but was stopped by his lips on hers.

They clung to each other in a passionate embrace, neither willing to break apart. Finally, when Clary nearly died of suffocation (needless to say she didn't enjoy being suffocated) she pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Jesus…Jace…You…Are….So…" Clary panted, but couldn't find the word she was looking for.

"Amazing? Handsome? Sexy?" Jace finished for her, kissing her again. This time it was just short peck.

"No, egotistical," said Clary, after catching her breath.

"Yes that too. Anyways," Jace exclaimed, clapping his hands together, making Clary jump. "I came in here to get you."

Clary stared at him in confusion. "You already have me…?" She reminded him.

"Well yes, I know that, but Maryse wants to talk to all of us."

"_All_ of us?" Clary asked, wondering what he meant by _all_.

"ALL of us. Everyone in the Institute," Jace clarified, dragging a reluctant Clary off the bed and out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay everyone, I know you're all probably wondering why I've called you here," Maryse started, pacing around the kitchen. She put her hands on the table. "The filmmaker Delilah Secret talked to me today." She fell abruptly silent, her gaze sweeping over everybody in the room.

Alec motioned with his hand. "Annnnddd?"

"She wants to make a movie about us!" Maryse chirped happily, sounding almost exactly like Isabelle did when she was excited.

The room was silent as everyone in the room looked at each other in bewilderment.

"_What?" _They all yelled at once.


	2. Figuring Things Out

**Hey guys, I think I finally got the hang of this!  
**

**Kay, this chapter is much longer than the first. I'll try and update at least every week, but I'm gonna need some reviews to motivate me! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope I don't own the Mortal Instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was Jace who spoke first, his hand holding Clary's securely.

"Okay okay okay, lemme get this straight. Some random chick that we've never met before, and claims to be filmmaker, wants to make a _movie_ about us?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes wide.

Maryse simply nodded. Robert Lightwood came behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He said, "And they aren't getting actors to play the parts. They want the real people."

"Us?" Isabelle wondered, putting a hand over her mouth.

The whole room looked at her. "Yes us! Who else?" Jace snapped, and Isabelle muttered and apology.

"But none of us know how to act," Alec spoke abruptly. Clary wondered why he wasn't out with Magnus tonight.

"This movie is gonna be shitty," said Jace, leaning back in his seat.

"Wait…Are mundanes going to see this movie? They can't know about the shadowhunter world!" Clary exclaimed.

Jace was stifling a laugh. "Clary," he chuckled, "Most of the things in mundane fantasy movies are the real thing! The mundanes just pass it off as special effects. Of course not _all_ of them are real, but only the ones made by mundie producers are fake," he explained, patting her head gently.

Clary suddenly felt stupid. She'd been raised a mundane for almost her whole life, how was she supposed to know that? "Oh," she whispered. Jace squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Do we _have _to do this?" Alec asked morbidly, looking up at his parents.

Robert shook his head. "No, but the pay is fantastic, and if you guys don't take the parts then they'll have to find other people to play you, and I'm sure that'll be a disaster."

"No one can be me," Jace stated, his face smug.

Isabelle shot him a dirty look. "You're right, there is no guy on this earth that is as horribly aggravating as you," she spat, repaying him for his rudeness earlier.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Well fine, I'm in. Clary?" He nudged her, pleading with his irresistible and beautiful eyes.

Clary gave in instantly. "Oh all right. As long as everyone else is," she added quickly.

"I'm in, and so is Alec," Isabelle clapped, sliding her chair back.

"Well it looks like we're all set! Delilah is coming tomorrow, so behave yourselves and be ready!" Maryse demanded, leaving the room.

***

Delilah Secret was a petite woman, with her brown hair cut in a bobbed, business-like style. Her nails were chewed almost completely to the nub, a bad habit she had when she was nervous. She was not a shadowhunter, but her mother was one. Delilah had never been interested in hunting anything, and decided not to follow in her mother's footsteps. She went for Hollywood instead.

It was 10 o clock in the morning, not too early, not too late. Delilah paid the taxi driver and approached the Institute, where her future movie stars lived. A beautiful, black haired woman answered the door eagerly, and welcomed Delilah warmly.

"Hi," she greeted. "I'm Maryse Lightwood." Maryse offered her hand.

Delilah shook it indifferently, and took a seat in the first chair she saw. She hadn't been in an Institute for a very long time. Maryse disappeared into a hallway.

"JACE! CLARY! ALEC! ISABELLE!" She screamed, making Delilah leap a good 2 feet in the air.

Maryse reappeared, an annoyed smile on her face.

"I apologize, I told them to be ready, but they _are_ teenagers after all," she explained.

Delilah nodded in understanding, and relaxed in the chair.

The first kid who entered the room was a tall, blonde haired, golden eyed teenage boy. He was gorgeous, Delilah admitted to herself. His hair was very messy, and he wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue plaid boxers, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He didn't seem embarrassed about his appearance. He just sat down in a small armchair and stared at her.

Following on his heels was a short, red-haired girl. She was also still in her pajamas, but she looked a little more awake than the boy. She was very beautiful, it almost made Delilah jealous. The boy patted his lap and she sat, laying her head on his shoulder. _Oh, lovers? Interesting…_ Delilah thought.

The next two kids looked almost exactly alike except for height and hair-length. One was an absolutely stunning girl, who was very tall. The other was a very handsome boy, who was equally tall.** (I forgot who was taller; I don't have my books with me) **They were both yawning and dragging their feet to sit down.

"Kids introduce yourself," Maryse urged, motioning with her hand. They were silent for a moment, looking nervously to one another.

"Hey, I'm Jace, the awesome one," the blonde haired boy smirked, breaking the silence. He was much more awake now, playing with the hair of the girl who sat in his lap. She stayed silent, her eyes fixed suspiciously on Delilah.

"And this is the beautiful and talented Clary, the obvious shy one," Jace said for her, kissing her cheek with no shame.

"I'm Isabelle, and this is my brother Alec," the black haired girl explained, pointing with her thumb to the boy beside her.

"They're the weird ones," Jace said from across the room. The red-head…Clary, was trying not to laugh.

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something, but Maryse quickly intervened. "These are my children," she said gesturing to Alec and Isabelle. "And this is my adopted son and my best friend's daughter," and pointed to Jace and Clary, who were facing each other, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "These are our heroes," Maryse said proudly, gesturing to all of them.

Delilah raised a skeptical eyebrow. Surely these… _children_ didn't save the world? The ones before her now that looked like they'd just rolled out of bed? _Which is probably what they did,_ she thought. But when she looked again, she saw the fierce passion that burned in each and every one of their eyes, and reconsidered her original thoughts.

"Hello," Delilah greeted, speaking for the first time. "I'm Delilah Secret. I hope you all have some acting skill, because you're going to need it. We start tomorrow."

***

"Jace, I have absolutely NO idea how to act! What was I thinking when I agreed to this???" Clary yelled, exasperated. She threw the blankets over her head.

"You were thinking about me, isn't that obvious?" Jace replied, pulling the blankets off and picking her up, bridal style.

"Put me down! Jace! Come on!" Clary protested, throwing pointless punches in the direction of his face. She missed, numerous times.

He laughed and buried his face in her hair. "Oh alright," he sighed, putting her down.

She grumbled and punched his arm, hard. Jace had forgotten how strong she'd become.

"Come on; let's go talk to Alec and Izzy. I bet they could give you some lessons," He suggested, and they left his room.

"Do you know what Delilah said?" Isabelle said excitedly, after Jace and Clary sat down on her bed. Alec was lying on the floor, his head propped on a pillow, glaring at a crack in the ceiling.

"What did she say?" Clary asked, leaning on Jace.

Isabelle grinned widely. "I overheard her and mom talking. Delilah wants to bring everybody to be on the cast! Everyone who was involved in the story that is."

"So that would mean Simon, Maia, Magnus, Luke, Jocelyn, Amatis, Aline…" Jace started, and then thought. "But who's going to play Jonathon, Hodge, Valentine, and the other…people who died?" His throat constricted, thinking of Max.

"I guess look alikes," Alec mumbled, sitting up to look at them.

"Well we should all go to sleep. It's going to be hell tomorrow," Clary groaned. Jace wrapped his arms around her.

Isabelle practically bounced off the bed. "No! It'll be fun!!!!"

She was silenced by 3 pillows flying in her direction.

***

Jace was not fond Delilah Secret. First of all, she was short and very loud. Second of all, she took a particular disliking to Clary that made him want to just pick the filmmaker up by her stupid hair and chuck her out the window. Third of all, she had called him, "sonny." Jace was _not_ a sonny.

He was sitting outside the Institute with Clary and Simon, studying their scripts. They were supposed to remember the first few scenes in 2 days. Another reason to dislike Delilah.

"How does she know all this?" Simon asked Clary, who was sitting between him and Jace, reading her script in disbelief.

"She knows about the Pandemonium, the poetry reading, _everything_," Clary whispered, shaking her head.

"Actually, I think she only knows about the events…A lot of the actual dialogue in here isn't right at all. She makes me seem like I have no sense of humor, Isabelle is too nice, and Alec isn't even in some of the scenes he's supposed to be in," Jace said, frowning.

"Yeah I know! Remember when I killed my first demon in my apartment? Well after it stings me, my last breath is "Jace." THAT didn't happen at all," Clary complained.

"Sure whatever. Don't hide that you loved me even then," Jace teased.

"No, that was you, remember? You fell in love with me way faster than I fell in love with you," Clary stated, crossing her arms.

"If you guys are done flirting…. Look at THIS!" Simon exclaimed, laughing. "Jace, since when could you play the flute?"

Jace looked at the part in the script he was pointing at. "What the hell…? 'Clary enters room where she hears Jace playing the flute passionately,' what joke is this! I don't play the flute!" He yelled angrily, blood rushing to his cheeks. "I play the piano. Not the flute. Big difference."

Clary was near tears with laughter, and Simon would be too if he could cry. Jace glared at them both until they stopped laughing.

"Jace…I'm sorry, it's just, imagine yourself playing the flute, it's such a…Feminine instrument," Simon said between gasps.

"Well look at this, Mr. Manly," Jace growled, jabbing his finger at a different place in the script.

Simon's eyes bugged out of his head and he snatched the packet from Jace, reading rapidly. "I, WHAT!? I'M not gay, that's ALEC!" He screamed. You could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

Clary was purple from laughing so hard; her arms were wrapped around her stomach. Jace also lost his angry expression and joined her.

"Where the hell did she get this damn script anyway?" Simon hissed, throwing it at Jace.

They just continued laughing, and Simon sighed and went to find Isabelle.

***

She was sitting in a tree, her long black hair dangling like a curtain down her back. Simon had to stop to catch his breath, although he didn't need to. It was an automatic thing when he saw Isabelle. She was intensely reading her script, her brow furrowed angrily.

"Hey Izzy," Simon murmured as he pulled himself into the tree beside her.

"Hey Simon! Tell me, who is more attractive, me or Alec?" She asked quickly, a smile playing on her lips.

Simon, thrown aback by her stupid question, immediately answered, "You, of course. I mean Alec is cool and all, but I wouldn't know if he was _attractive_…"

Isabelle giggled and put her hand over Simon's mouth. "So you're _not _gay?"

He gaped at her, his eyes darkening with anger. "No! I am NOT gay! What the hell is with these stupid scripts anyway?" He fumed after Isabelle removed her hand.

She sighed in relief. "Good, because worrying about Alec finding a man was hard enough. Thank God for Magnus. I don't know if I'd be able to find you one too," Isabelle joked, pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Well I like girls. Boobs, butts, makeup. _Girls," _Simon clarified, crossing his arms defiantly.

Isabelle giggled again at expression, and then pointed to the paper in her hands. "I'm too nice. My weapon is a bow. That's Alec's weapon, not mine. They don't even mention my whip in here," she said sadly.

"Maybe we should find the short lady and ask her to change the script. She's got everything all wrong," Simon told her.

"Yeah, because look. Apparently you turned into a rabbit instead of a rat when we were at Magnus' party," Isabelle said, smiling.

Simon rolled his eyes. "If I had turned into a rabbit, then I would have never been kidnapped by the vampires, and therefore, would have never turned into one," he explained.

Isabelle's eyes dropped. "I'm sorry for letting that happen," she whispered, her lip trembling.

Simon cupped her chin in his hand. "It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago."

They stared at each other for a long moment, holding their breath. Simon, beginning to get nervous, cleared his throat. "Well, we should go look for that Delilah woman."

* * *

**Tell me how you liked it, and I'm TOTALLY open for suggestions. There's a lot to the story, so please correct me if I'm wrong about some things. **

**Please give me some suggestions about how you think it should go. I've got a vague plotline, but it's not completely solid.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Baby Steps

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm sort of in a different country right now visiting some family (I actually started writing this fic while I was visiting) so I only have the City of Glass book with me. I just got back from a week long camping trip, and I didn't get any internet access there. So I couldn't update. But LUCKILY for you I wrote this chapter before I left! :D **

**I read the reviews, and I changed some little things, like Isabelle's eye color, and stuff like that.  
**

** This is mainly a filler chapter, with little things that will build up the plot. And a filler chapter is the perfect place to add fluff! So there is lots of romance for you guys :P R&R!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**

* * *

  
**

Delilah was surrounded by many angry teenagers.

"You have this wrong!"

"Simon is straight!"

"I do NOT play the flute!"

"I use a whip!"

"My name is ALEC not ALEX!"

"SHUT UP!"

They did. All eyes rested on the person who had silenced them. The vampire boy, Simon, stood firmly behind the group, his arms held up. The group was outside the Institute, they had attacked Delilah before she even got out of her car.

"Alright guys, Mrs. Secret can't hear all of us at once. Ma'am, what we're trying to tell you is, that the script is majorly screwed up," He told her politely, holding up the packet.

Delilah breathed in, then out. She was dangerously close to losing her temper.

"Where the hell is your source?" Jace asked, his cheeks flushed.

"My source," Delilah growled, "Is neither one of you children's business."

He raised an eyebrow. "None of our business? None of our _business_? We saved the world's ass from being killed by Valentine. We almost _died_. Simon _did_ die. Isabelle, Alec, and I lost a brother. Clary lost her father AND brother, all to save people like you. And you're saying it's_ none of our business_?" Jace towered over the woman, his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes boring down into hers.

Delilah flinched back, truly afraid. Perhaps making a group of shadowhunters angry wasn't the best idea.

Clary moved over to Jace, and grabbed his arm. "Jace. Stop." She told him, digging her nails into his shirt. The boy looked at her, and the anger left his face. He nodded and they stepped backwards.

"Look Mrs. Secret, sorry about that. It's just; to have someone spying on us makes us all uncomfortable, especially since we've been betrayed over and over again. Would you please tell us who told you all these things?" Isabelle had stepped in, speaking in a soft, persuasive voice.

Delilah was starting to get pissed off. "My brother Sean. He's no threat to you. And I can't change the script, the story is already made. I'll change a few minor things, but nothing big," she finished, holding up a hand and beckoning for everyone to give her their scripts.

The group left, except for Jace.

He continued to glare at her, scowling. "I don't trust you, and I don't like you either. Watch yourself," he hissed, turning on a heel and following Clary, leaving Delilah alone and frustrated.

***

"Jace, why in the world did you lose your temper like that," Alec asked after an hour of training.

Jace shrugged. "I don't like her. And for her to treat us like children after how much we've sacrificed…." He broke off, his anger rising.

"She didn't know. You could have been a little nicer," Alec said hopelessly.

Jace yawned. "Yeah I guess. I'm gonna go find Clary," he said, taking his leave.

Alec shouted after him. "Take a shower! You smell!"

Jace just gave him the finger and continued out the door. Alec laughed and prepared to take a shower himself. He was going out with Magnus tonight.

His cell phone began to ring while Alec was pulling his shirt on, and he answered it.

"Hey Magnus," he said nervously, plopping onto his bed.

"Why don't you ever say 'Hey sexy' or something like that when you answer? It's much more romantic," the cat-like voice purred from the other end.

"I'm not very romantic."

"And I love that. Because I _am_. Guess where we're going tonight?"

Alec had no idea. "Umm…..The moon?" He answered, trying to be funny.

"Actually…I could probably make that happen….But not tonight. No, tonight we're going to…Taki's!"

"Taki's? I go there all the time," Alec whined, a little disappointed.

"Exactly. But not with me! I'll pick you up at 8," he said, hanging up.

_Eight. Only 3 more hours. 3…more…hours. _Alec thought miserably.

***

"So when is our first day of filming?" Jace asked, playing with Clary's hair.

"I don't know, but I hope it's never," she replied, submersed in her sketchbook.

Jace looked over her shoulder, and was very surprised. She was drawing a large dog, running under the moonlight. And behind the dog was a woman with rose colored hair, running after the dog, a wide smile on her face. The dog's tongue hung out of his mouth in a toothy grin. It took a while for him to realize that the woman was Jocelyn, and the dog was not a dog at all…But a werewolf. Luke.

"You miss them," he whispered as she finished.

She nodded, and set the book on the bed beside her. She was sitting on top of him, as if he were a chair. He twisted his neck to look at her eyes, which were filled with tears. She turned away.

"Don't look at me," she whispered. Clary hasn't seen Luke or her mom in a month. They've been busy working, and so has she. She wasn't able to visit the last 4 weekends.

"That's impossible for me to do," Jace said, turning her face towards his and pressing his lips to hers.

He felt a shiver move down his spine as her tongue caressed his, and it made him hunger for more. He closed his fist in her silky hair, and pulled her closer to him. The kiss became rougher, and Jace moved to her neck, trailing his mouth up and down. Clary bit softly into his shoulder, making him moan in delight. She pulled him on top of her, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, her mouth fierce on his. He moved his hands under her tank-top, sliding his fingers slowly up the skin…

"Jace! Where are you? You haven't done any of the chores I told you to do! I swear to God if you're in Clary's room…" A woman shouted from down the hallway. Maryse. Shit.

Jace cursed and threw himself off of her, scrambling under the bed. Clary fled to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

The door opened. He could only see her black high heel boots as she stepped in the room. Jace was breathing very heavily, almost gasping. Jace covered his mouth and held his breath.

"Clary?" Maryse wondered, knocking on the bathroom door.

"In the shower, I'll be out in a minute!" Clary said, her voice was flawless.

"Have you seen Jace?" Maryse asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"No, last I saw him he training with Alec," she answered.

"Hmm. Alright then, if you see him, tell him to come find me," Maryse said, and then left.

Jace laid his head on the floor in relief, his chest moving up and down rapidly. That was too close. The shower shut off and he saw Clary's small feet exit the bathroom. He came out from under the bed, hastily buttoning his shirt.

"Your hair is a mess," she whispered, smoothing it out with her hand.

"And whose fault is that?" Jace chuckled, and Clary blushed. "That was some pretty nice acting Clarissa," he told her, ruffling her already-messed-up hair.

"Maybe it will come to use. Now go do your chores before your mom kills us both," Clary demanded pointing towards the door.

Jace pouted. "Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes…For now," she laughed, pushing him.

A mischievous smile crept on his face as he pecked Clary's cheek and hurried out the door.

***

He was late. He was always late. Magnus _knew_ how impatient Alec was… So why was he always late?

Alec sat outside the Institute, his mouth forming a very unhappy grimace. He was tearing up an unfortunate leaf, and letting the pieces float away in the wind. He glanced at his watch. 8:05. _It's only 5 minutes…He's gonna show. Of course he will, why wouldn't he?_ Alec thought to himself. _The question _should_ be, why _would_ he? _Alec sure couldn't think of any reasons.

"Alec! Come on hun, I haven't got all night," A heavenly voice said from above him.

Alec jumped and looked up, grabbing his dagger from his pocket. Magnus frowned and snatched the dagger from his hand, flipping it to the handle and giving it back to Alec.

"Is that how you greet your date? By pulling knives on them?" He chided, lowering his…Bike down to Alec's height.

"What is _that_?" He asked, gaping at the bike.

"It's a bike. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"But it flies…"

"Hello, warlock," Magnus reminded, pulling Alec into the seat behind him.

His feet worked the petals, and the bike just…Lifted up into the sky. Alec clung to Magnus, afraid the bike would stop working and they would plummet to the ground far below.

"Alec, baby you're suffocating me. Ease up a little; we're not going to fall. Trust me," Magnus purred.

Alec relaxed and looked down. The city lights danced in his eyes, filling his vision with countless colors. He snapped out of his daze when they flew over Taki's.

"Magnus there's Taki's, you passed it," He told him, wrapping his arms tighter around Magnus' stomach.

"I know. I changed my mind; we're going somewhere else tonight," Magnus answered. Alec could hear the tenor in his voice when he rested his head on Magnus' back.

Alec stayed silent, and just let Magnus do what he always did. Surprise him.

***

Maia was running. Luke had called a handful of werewolves to a meeting, and she was one of them. To say that she was excited was an understatement; Maia was practically bouncing out of her fur. She could barely run without tangling her four legs together. She arrived at the station, and reverted to her human self.

"Sorry I'm late…" She apologized as she entered the room.

Luke and 6 other people were sitting at the table, talking happily. Luke smiled at her entry.

"It's fine, we haven't been here long. Now, I don't have much time. I've got a…Important place to be right now, and I just stopped by to tell you this. Maryse Lightwood contacted me yesterday, and told me that there is a movie being made about everything that happened a year ago. And since the werewolves were highly involved we're wanted to be in it. The filmmaker only wants a few of us; she can make more with computer animation. We're supposed to meet her and the others tomorrow to receive our scripts," he finished, sliding back his chair and getting up.

Maia smiled widely. A movie? She'd never been in a move before.

"Luke, wait, where are you going?" She asked as he passed her.

He just grinned. "Jocelyn is pregnant."

And then he left.

***

Alec was wrapped in the arms of Magnus, sitting under an oak tree, by a shimmering lake. Alec closed his eyes in content. He had never been so happy. The two did not speak, because the silence more than enough for both of them. Alec listened carefully to Magnus's rapid heartbeat, letting out a dreamy sigh.

"I love you," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. Alec felt Magnus's warm lips nestled in his hair.

The words sent tremors down his spine, and Alec twisted his neck to kiss Magnus, but missed and got his neck instead. Magnus laughed at Alec's failed attempt at romance.

"I love you too," he replied, sinking deeper into Magnus's embrace.

"Do you want kids?" Magnus asked suddenly.

Alec sat up, and Magnus released him.

"Kids? I…I've never thought about it…" he said, stumbling over his words.

"We could adopt. I've lived for a long time…And it's the one thing I've never experienced. Being a parent," Magnus sighed, his gaze flickering to the lake.

Alec sat still, thinking. Being a dad was a big responsibility, especially this early in his life. But honestly, being a shadowhunter was something Alec just wasn't great at. Jace and Isabelle were grown up now, he didn't need to try and protect them anymore. And now that Max was…gone, Alec had no one to worry about in the future. Could he give up his shadowhunter life to start a new one with Magnus? Did he have to?

"You know what…I do want kids," Alec finally said, looking up at Magnus with a grin on his face.

"You do?" Magnus asked, surprised.

"Yeah…I do. I'm 19, maybe in a year or so I'll be ready," Alec told him.

Magnus smiled, and pulled Alec towards him, kissing his mouth.

Kids. Wow. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Tell me what you think should happen, and correct me on some things if I get them wrong. Thanks! **

* * *


	4. Action!

**YAY another chapter! I probably won't write another one for a little while... Because I need AT LEAST....23 reviews to keep going. So yup. Until I get that number, no chapter for 2 weeks! But I might write it a little earlier if I get what I want... *hint hint***

**Alrighty then. The filming finally starts in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Luke!" Clary exclaimed, practically jumping into the arms of the very unprepared werewolf.

Luke simply laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around his daughter, burying his head in her hair.

"I've missed you so much, you have no idea, how is everything? How's mom? Is she here? Luke seriously, how dare you be too busy to call me, that's a horrible excuse! Why-" Clary scolded, trying to sound menacing, but failed horribly.

"Clary, Clary…. All your questions will be answered!" Luke replied, smiling sympathetically down at her. "After I talk to Maryse."

Clary muttered a few insulting words directed at the stupidity of werewolves.

Once again, they were outside the Institute, because of the no-Downworlders-allowed rule. Luke made his way to Maryse, who was standing a by a tree, and Clary watched as 7 werewolves followed after him. Maia, who was in the group, grinned happily at Clary, who gave her two thumbs up in response.

Maryse gave all the werewolves their scripts. They stayed in that group for a long time, and Clary was getting quite impatient. Finally, they separated and Luke returned to her side.

"Okay, how's mom?" She asked instantly.

"Fine. She's at the doctor's right now getting an ultra sound."

"An _ultrasound? _I THOUGHT you said she was fine!" Clary squeaked, jumping towards the car. She could drive; Jace had made her go to driving school.

"She is fine! Wait, she didn't tell you?" Luke was confused, his hand on Clary's shoulder.

"Tell me what? What the hell Luke, this isn't funny," she hissed.

"Your mom is pregnant. Clary, you're gonna be a big sister!"

***

"JACE!" Isabelle screamed.

Jace, who had just got out of the shower, was in a towel with his hair dripping. He groaned and padded down the hallway.

"What do you want? I'm half naked here," he protested, stopping at the doorway of Isabelle's room, where she was standing.

"Get her out of my room," she growled, not looking at him. She was staring at something. Well, more like burning holes into something with her eyes.

"Get who…Whoa shit what's she doing here!?" Jace yelped, jumping behind the door frame and covering his torso instinctively.

Delilah Secret was lying on Isabelle's bed, a pair of pink rimmed glasses propped on her nose, a book open in her lap. Her head was cocked to one side.

"Is there a problem?" She asked innocently in an angelic voice.

"Um, yeah. This is sort of _my_ room. Emphasis on the "my." Can't you see? Isabelle," Isabelle hissed, enunciating every vowel of her name. She was pointing to a sign at the foot of the bed. It read "Isabelle" in big sparkly pink letters.

"Seems pretty obvious to me," Jace said simply, peeking his head around the door frame. He was not giving that woman the pleasure of seeing him half naked. It didn't matter with Isabelle, they were pretty much related. But Delilah? Nuh uh. No way.

"Maryse said I could have any room. And I need a room with its own bathroom. And a window for ventilation. I have breathing problems. The last time I checked, this room fell under the category of _any_ room. It's also the only room that meets my requirements," Delilah explained calmly, meeting Isabelle's glare. She was brave; Jace had to give her that.

"Umm…. Lady, do you _want _to die?" He questioned, glancing at Isabelle, who was eyeing the gold whip coiled around her wrist.

"I'm only going to stay here for a few months. There are a lot of other rooms in the house. I've already unpacked. Isabelle, you seem like a nice girl, would you mind moving out for a while? Please?" Delilah asked politely, batting her eyelashes. Jace was very confused as to whether she was trying to be convincing or sarcastic. "By the way, I love what you've done with the room."

Sarcastic.

Isabelle clenched her fists, and stormed down the hallway. Jace watched after her, then looked back at Delilah. She frowned at him.

"Go put a shirt on. Seriously, are you a caveman or a sophisticated human being?" She snapped.

For some reason Jace wasn't in an angry mood today. He kept his face smooth. "Whatever you wish, Mrs. Suicidal. But I'd watch your back; Isabelle is very capable of murder, and even more capable of tortue. Bye bye," he smiled, hurrying to his room to change.

***

"I can't believe this, I'm still gay! She didn't change it at all," Simon grumbled, "That's it, I'm quitting. I refuse to wear tight pants and glitter. I won't do it. For the sake of my dignity, I just won't do it."

Clary laughed. "Come on, you might look hot with the Magnus-look."

He snapped his head up, his face pinched. "Don't make fun of me, Fray."

"Besides Simon, you can't quit, we all signed a contract," She told him, her eyes serious.

Simon was bewildered. When and where did he ever sign a contract? "What contract? I never signed a contract!"

Clary sighed and tapped her fingers in the dirt. "What did you think you were signing when Delilah asked for your signature?"

Simon thought back. She was right. Delilah had asked for his signature…But he thought she just wanted his autograph or something for being the Daylighter. The paper he signed certainly didn't _look_ like a contract. On the other hand, he'd never seen a contract before. "Oohh…….Well crap. I'm screwed."

"No, you're gay," Clary joked, pursing her lips to stifle laughter.

"Clarrrryyyy I don't wanna be gaaaayyyy," He whined, hopelessly throwing himself into the dirt. This sucks.

"I've always wanted a super funny gay best friend to talk about boys to; it looks like I finally got my wish!" Clary said happily, clapping her hands together.

Simon glared at her. "I hate you."

***

_Day 1 of filming_

"Action!"

"No cut!"

"Do it again!"

"CUT!"

"Again!"

"AGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

"Alright blondie, what's your problem?" Delilah nagged from the director's chair.

"YOU are the problem! We've been on this scene for hours! I've killed the stupid prop demon like fifty times! Now can we just move on to the next scene PLEASE?" Jace protested, throwing down his seraph blade (which was actually a fake prop for the movie) and stomping to the water cooler.

"No! We can't move on until you do it right! I can easily replace you Jace, with a snap of my fingers," she threatened, pointing at him.

"Don't lie to yourself, there is no other Jace on this planet, and you know it," he replied, chugging a water bottle.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Now _do it again_," she demanded.

Jace wanted more than anything to march over to that ignorant bitch and tear her head right off, but Clary had made him promise that he would behave himself. And Jace was pretty sure that decapitating someone wasn't exactly under the definition of "behaving."

"Just stay cool…Don't give her any satisfaction," he muttered to himself, preparing to do the scene again.

Finally, after 15 more takes, Delilah was satisfied. They moved to another scene, which to Jace's relief was the one in the greenhouse when Clary and Jace had their picnic.

But they didn't even get to the kiss. Jace was about 2 inches away from Clary's mouth when Delilah screamed, "CUT!" Apparently, they were being too eager.

"We are NOT being eager. We are being the way we were when it happened!" Clary yelled at her in frustration. She was still in Jace's arms, her head tilted backwards to the director.

"Look. I know you guys are teenagers and you have these 'feelings' but you need to keep them in your pants and move on!" Delilah fumed, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair.

Clary's face turned genuinely red, and Jace felt the blood rush to his too. He hated Delilah for being right.

"Do it again."

***

"So…Am I really in the movie at all?" Alec asked Delilah after filming.

She waved her hand at him. "Yes, as much as you need to be. But not very much."

Alec was offended. "I played a big part in the story you know…"

"Yes, I know. But the problem is, a lot of that story is your relationship with Magnus. And honestly, people don't want to watch things like that. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, you're saying that if I was straight, then I would be more involved. Heard it before. But listen Mrs. Secret, you're ruining our story. Simon isn't gay, he never has been. Isabelle is a bad ass hunter with a whip, not a frilly girly-girl that's afraid of spiders. Jace has never cracked a cheesy joke in his life, and Clary is much more talkative and intelligent than you make her out to be. And just because I'm gay doesn't mean that I'm any less important than anyone else. The storyline is completely messed up, and no one is going to watch this movie. I highly advise you to make the necessary changes," Alec informed her, surprised at his own seriousness.

Delilah laughed. There was something about her laugh that sounded evil, almost like a cackle. "Silly boy, don't act like you understand the workings of Hollywood."

"No, but I do understand the workings of your actors. And I'm pretty sure they aren't going to be happy with being made fools of. Shadowhunters don't take these kinds of things lightly."

"We'll see about that," she concluded, walking to her car.

"Wait!" Alec called after her. She turned. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, you will be meeting the new Hodge, and the new Valentine."

* * *

**What do you guys think of Delilah? I love her lol. **

**And I don't mean to offend anyone when Delilah is mean to Alec and Magnus about their sexuality. No offense intended. :)  
**


	5. Tales of a Daylighter

**Okay, I just wanted to say...THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK! :) **

**But I got 23 reviews so fast, I didn't have time to think up the next chapter.**

**But.......I did. So ha ha.**

**Thank you toburning.. for giving me the awesome idea of playing pranks on Delilah! Yay!**

**This chapter is mainly a Simon x Isabelle chapter. They just HAD to have a chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Day 2 of filming_

Isabelle smacked her alarm clock in annoyance, and rolled out of bed. She dragged herself across the room and out the door.

Delilah Secret was now Isabelle's mortal enemy and she vowed to get her revenge for her room being stolen. Isabelle's mom didn't even _try_ to reason with Delilah, she had just said, "Oh just forget it and give the woman her space." Thanks mom.

So Izzy had chosen a room closer to Clary's, so she could use her bathroom, which unfortunately, Isabelle's new room did not have. Clary wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea, especially since Isabelle had many hair care products to make space for.

And unfortunately, with this new arrangement, Isabelle had accidentally walked in on Clary and Jace, and she was now only allowed to use that bathroom in the mornings and at night.

So Delilah was really in for it.

Isabelle walked into Clary's room, and wasn't surprised to see that she was not in her bed. She went to the bathroom and began to get herself ready for the visit to hell. Alec had told them last night that today was the day that they actors for Valentine and Hodge would arrive. So they were all thrilled about that.

She made her way to the kitchen and saw that Jace and Clary were already there, talking in hushed whispers at the table.

"Hey Izz," Jace greeted, lifting a hand.

Isabelle simply grunted a hello and grabbed a box of Cheerios from the pantry. Then she got an idea.

"Hey guys," she whispered, hurrying behind Clary. "Wanna help me with something?"

Isabelle didn't give them time to answer. "Let's get back at Delilah."

***

Simon was waiting outside the Institute for her. She had texted him to come over here, but he had been waiting for almost ten minutes. Finally he got bored and called her cell. She answered.

"Hey Simon, sorry I'll be right out. I had some things to do," Isabelle explained in her chime-like voice.

"It's fine. I have nothing better to do anyway," he replied, letting out a loud sigh.

Isabelle chuckled and hung up the phone. She came out the door about 2 minutes later.

Once again, Simon felt his breath catch, and he had to work hard not to show his amazement. She was always so beautiful.

"Hey Simon," she said apprehensively. She looked very nervous, as if she'd just done something wrong.

"Alright Izzy, who's boyfriend did you kiss?" He teased, crossing his arms.

"You better shut that trap before I shut it for you. I didn't kiss anyone, but I _did _do something bad," she said proudly, but was still wringing her hands.

"What did you do….?"

Isabelle grinned. "Jace and I set up a prank for Delilah."

Simon let out a loud "ha."

"You did? What did you do?" He asked in amusement.

"Turned all her clothes pink, and loosened the bolts on my bed," she announced, her grin widening.

Simon frowned. "That's old stuff Izzy, you gotta do something more clever!"

"Yeah, I know, but it'll still give me the same satisfaction when I see her wearing a pink blotched blouse, and when I hear her surprised squeal tonight. That'll teach her not to mess with Isabelle Lightwood!" She punched the air valiantly.

"And Jace," Simon added.

"Well he only did it cuz he hates her. But I did it for revenge," she rubbed her hands together.

"Well you are certainly a brave woman, Isabelle. I will pray for you. Oh wait, I can't. Never mind," Simon said sadly, forgetting completely about his inability to say "God."

Isabelle's face turned to one of sympathy, and she grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Simon…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's my fault really," she whispered. Her eyes were getting moist. A muscle tightened in her throat as she held back tears.

Why did he always have to bring that up?

"What? Your fault? No…It's not…Well maybe a little, but we all make mistakes," Simon comforted, bringing her into an embrace. She felt so warm against his cold skin.

"Simon…..I think I…I think might….Oh never mind," she said quickly, pulling back.

Simon stood there in confusion, but quickly regained composure. "Are you hungry? We can go eat before filming starts," he suggested.

She wiped her face and smiled at him. "Sounds good."

***

"Okay werewolves, take your places! Umm….Maia is it? Yes. Maia! Move to your left. No, too far. Square your shoulders, you look like an oversized kitten. You're supposed to be wolf-like. Yes that's it, Good dog!"

Maia snarled and started towards the director's chair, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her tail and a yank backwards. Luke was growling at her, telling her to calm herself.

Delilah was an extremely lucky woman.

They were supposed to be fighting Forsaken, which were just giant punching bags. All Delilah wanted was the lunges and the growls, and she would add the actual Forsaken later with computer animation. _Thank goodness for technology, _Maia thought.

Truthfully, Maia was a horrible actress. Even as a werewolf, she couldn't get anything right. Attacking sacks of sand just wasn't the same as attacking big smelly demons. And her claws kept getting stuck in the props, much to Delilah's dislike.

"Quit damaging the equipment! It's expensive you know," She yelled.

Maia snorted and changed back to her human form. "Listen, I don't have retractable claws. I'm not a freaking cat. You might want to keep that in mind the next time you treat me like one. Time for a break."

Delilah rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. Maia grimaced and went to the snack table. That was when she saw two people come in through the door. Simon and Isabelle.

And they were holding hands.

Let's just say there was nothing left of the punching bags after the scene was finished.

***

"Hi, I'm Joshua Calibri, nice to meet you," Joshua introduced, thrusting out his hand.

Alec shook it wearily, looking up to examine his features. He had very fine light hair, almost white. It only went to his ears, and was brushed in a stylish, side-swept do. A well trimmed goatee grew from his chin. His deep, chocolate brown eyes were darting back and forth, and Alec could tell he was a very nervous person. He was tall with a slim figure, but there was something about the way he held himself that made Alec wonder if he was even human.

"I'm Alec."

"Hi, Alec."

You're the new Valentine?" Alec asked, trying to keep from sounding astonished.

"I am," Joshua confirmed. Then, he nodded, gave a weak smile, and walked off.

_Valentine would never be that…Afraid of people,_ Alec thought, still standing in the same place. _Although he does look a little like him…._

"So, Alec right?" Another man asked, looking at Alec curiously.

The boy nodded, his eyes raking over this man.

"You must be…Hodge," he concluded. The memories of Hodge dying right before Alec's eyes flowed back to him, making him wince.

"Are you okay?" The actor asked, his grey eyes turning to concern.

Alec nodded quickly. "Yeah, fine. Just some bad memories with Hodge."

"Oh. Yeah, I haven't heard good things about him. But I'm just his look-alike. I'm Tony, by the way. Tony Sans," he said, putting out a hand.

Tony looked like Hodge, very much so, but certainly did not act like him. Hodge was more like Joshua actually, nervous and not used to being around other people. Tony seemed very happy, like he loved his life. He _was_ an actor after all.

Alec decided that Tony and Joshua made good first impressions, but he guessed when it came down to acting, he would see whether they really fit the part or not.

***

Clary jerked her head from side to side, watching the hoard of vampires approach her. Her breath came rapidly as she clutched her seraph blade. She stepped backwards, stumbling on a piece of debris and falling on her back. A vampire lunged and the others followed suit, Clary's ears filling with hungered snarls and the gnashing of teeth. She fumbled for the blade, but her sweaty hands slowed her, allowing the first vampire to close in and wrench the weapon from her grip, flinging it across the room. Clary shut her eyes, preparing for the feeling of sharp teeth on her neck.

"CUT!"

The lights turned on.

Raphael groaned, as did all the other vampires. He released Clary from his grip and held his head in his hands. Jace was holding a blade, stopped in mid step, but he was very far away. He was supposed to be saving Clary.

"What now?" Raphael complained, tugging at his hair. "_Dios mio_, make up your mind already!"

"I'm apologize vamp-" she started, but heard Raphael's growl and quickly corrected herself, "Raphael, but Jace was late in his heroic rescue. Blame it on him."

Jace shot Deliliah a very dirty look, and then muttered an apology to the vampires.

"We have to get this scene tonight. The sun comes up in 2 hours," Delilah warned, motioning to take their places.

Jace was luckily on time for the take. Clary sighed in relief when Delilah told them to go home. Clary examined the set, which she thought did not look like the Hotel Dumort. Delilah had been too afraid to go in there to see for herself. And she would not listen to the vampires about what it looked like.

A sharp pain flew through her leg, and she yelped in pain.

"Nibbles! Get back here," a man shouted, running towards her. He was short and fat, with brown hair and green eyes, which looked very similar to Delilah's.

Clary looked down at leaped back in surprise. A little brown rat was exploring the laces on her shoes, biting at the plastic thing on the end. She looked at her leg, and saw that it was bleeding from where Nibbles had bit her.

Then Jace was in front of her, bent in a crouch, a dagger in his hand. His lip curled back at a black haired vampire, who must have smelled the blood. The vampire bore his fangs, his eyes ablaze.

"Get away from her," he hissed, his hand tightening around the dagger.

A smile tugged at the vampire's lips as he glided beside Raphael, who was eyeing Jace carefully.

"Jace its okay," Clary whispered, trying to keep her voice even.

Jace stood there for another moment, a vein poking from the skin on his neck. He tensed, then relaxed, loosening the grip on the dagger and flipping it into his pocket. He spun around and glared at the man, who was holding a struggling Nibbles in his hands, looking very flustered.

"Get that rat out of here," he commanded.

The man nodded and scurried away.

"Clarissa, I am sorry about that, it will not happen again," Raphael assured, looking concerned.

"It's okay Raphael, things like this happen. It wasn't your fault. I'll just have to be more careful," Clary replied, giving him a forgiving smile.

Raphael nodded and grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth. Clary could tell it was very hard for him to be polite. "And I will make sure my friends are…Fed."

He turned and gracefully walked out the door, the rest of the vampires following after him.

Jace breathed out and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I don't see why they couldn't have just made Simon a rat again, that would have been much easier," he sighed, wrapping his arms around Clary.

"Hey, where is Simon anyway?"

***

If you wanted to know where Simon was, all you would have to do was go to his house, and there he would be, in his room lying on his bed. But you _wouldn't_ go in there to ask where he left his shoes, or tell him to fold his clothes and put them away, or tell him to feed the dog, because if you did, that would require you to go into his room.

And Simon certainly was not prepared for anyone to come into his room.

Neither was Isabelle, who had propped a chair under the doorknob.

Don't say you didn't expect it.

* * *

**Lol if you don't understand the last few lines, read them a couple more times and you'll understand.**

**Hope you enjoyed...I know this chapter wasn't exactly as funny as the last few (I'm not a comedian ya know) but when I get some Simon filming, it certainly will be very funny for me. :D**

**And if you're wondering about Joshua and Tony's last names...Their really just fonts on my computer. Calibri and Comic Sans. And Delilah Secret's last name is just from a shampoo bottle that happened to be sitting right beside me when I had to think of her last name. So their names aren't meaningful or anything...Lol.**

**Who do you think the mystery man is? The one who was handling Nibbles the rat? He plays a part coming up :D  
**

**Please review!  
**


	6. Growing Irritation

**This chapter is a little short, and sort of a filler, but there are a few important things. Truth is, I'm stuck. Not with the storyline, but the length of the fan fiction. You'll see why after you read.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys rock! (Warning, there a little bit more language in this chapter)  
**

**I realized I haven't done disclaimers for a few chapters, so this disclaimer goes for all the chapters!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Mortal Instruments characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jace was welcomed to the Institute with a loud crash and an ear-piercing shriek. Then he saw a very angry short woman stomp into the kitchen shortly afterwards. Her face was beet red, and it contrasted nicely with her blotchy pink pajamas.

"You," she hissed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Me?" Jace produced a very appalled look, trying with all his might not to lose it and fall to the floor with shaking laughter.

"Yes, you little egotistical, condescending, evil…._Asshole," _she spat, advancing toward him, her arm still outstretched.

"No need for name calling, Mrs. Secret. Now I want you to explain this calmly. What happened?" Jace asked, putting a finger underneath his chin.

"My bed fucking COLLAPSED on me! THAT'S WHAT!" she screamed, the veins in her forehead were starting to appear.

"And how does that make you feel?" Said Jace, in his best head shrink voice.

Delilah turned a very strange color of purple, and breathed in sharply. Her cheeks puffed out slightly and she pursed her lips. Suddenly, she snatched a knife from the table angling towards Jace, who immediately jumped backwards in a defensive stance.

"Shut your fucking mouth."

His eyes scanned Delilah, taking in her horrible form. Her shoulders sagged terribly, which would make it perfectly easy for him to knock her down. The arm that held the knife shook violently, and her knees looked like they would buckle any second. He burst out with bellowing laughter, his hands resting on his knees.

"What? What is so damn funny?" She hollered.

Jace regained composure, looking up at her through his shaggy hair. Smiling, he closed the distance between them, and knocked the knife out of her hand. Her eyes didn't even seem to register him until he spoke to her.

"I wouldn't try that again," he told her, still smiling.

She looked in bewilderment at her empty hand, and then to the knife, which was on the other side of the kitchen. Her face turned back to its original color, and she looked up at him.

"I am not finished with you, Jace what-ever-the-hell-your-last-name-is, and I _will _be shown respect. I don't _care_ if you're the best shadowhunter of your age. Because it won't matter. You and your little girlfriend better be careful," she said spitefully, turning and exiting the room, her white and pink-stained robe trailing behind her.

_Oooh scary,_ Jace thought, sticking his tongue out at her, and decided it was time for bed.

***

It was finally the weekend, so no filming until Monday. Jace sat on Clary's bed, staring up at her white ceiling. He was dressed in full shadowhunter gear. Hunting was the perfect way to start out a Saturday night.

"Mkay I'm ready now," Clary said, opening the bathroom door. It always took her forever to dress in the gear.

He turned his head and gasped, not loudly, but enough to make Clary look at him with confusion.

Jace felt his heart skip a beat when Clary's eyes met his. He could see her love, her kindness, her beauty…Everything in that gaze. He wondered what he possibly did to deserve someone like Clary, and even if he deserved her at all. Of course he didn't. But she loved him, she loved _him_, out of all people, and he was thankful for it. Because without her, he'd be nothing. And Jace didn't care how cliché that sounded, because it was the truth.

"Jace? What? Is there something in my teeth?" She asked frantically, turning back towards the bathroom.

"No, no! It's just…You're so….Hot," Jace grinned, getting off the bed and running his hand through her soft, red hair.

"Hot…? Is that a bad thing?" She wondered, self consciously looking at her attire.

Jace shook his head, flashing a smile. "Well, for _me_ it isn't, for _you_ it isn't, but it is for any other guys who notice."

Clary blushed and reached up to kiss him.

Three quick knocks echoed from the door. Jace cursed in annoyance. Was there ever any privacy?

"Come on guys we have to leave now_,_ demons are calling us," it was Alec.

"Alright, we're coming," Clary answered, lacing her fingers through Jace's and pulling him out the door. There was nothing he hated more at this moment than being a shadowhunter.

***

They were about halfway out the Institute door when a familiar and much hated voice sounded from behind them. Clary groaned inwardly.

"Where do you think you all are going?" Delilah criticized, hands on her hips.

Jace answered. "We're going to kick some demon ass, wanna join us? You can carry our weapons and be the cheerleader."

Delilah was very used to Jace's smart mouth, and didn't show annoyance. "You can't go jumping into the hands of Death, you signed a contract! And it would cost a lot of money to replace one of you," she scoffed.

"It's our duty as shadowhunters. We have no choice," Isabelle said smoothly, but Clary could tell that she was very eager to leave, as was she.

Hunting demons was pretty exhilarating, and the almost-getting-killed part made it sort of exciting. _Gosh, I need to stop hanging around Jace so much_, she thought, but knew it would never happen. Delilah scowled, and crossed her arms.

"You are not going, and that's that," She dictated, her expression firm and unmoving.

Jace clenched his fist and rolled his neck, and began to open his mouth to say something.

"Now now Jace, don't worry. Jocelyn, Robert, and I are going to handle the situation," Maryse interjected, gliding into the room dressed in shadowhunter gear, her black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Robert walked silently behind her. "Alec, you are in charge of the Institute if anything comes up while we're gone, but you all have to do what Mrs. Secret says."

"But-"

"You can't just-"

"We're-"

Maryse gave them a dominant look, which silenced all protests.

"But my mom can't go fighting demons, she's pregnant! And you 3 are in the movie too!" Clary cried when the room was silent.

"This will be your mother's last hunt for while. And no, we're not in the first movie, and Jocelyn is only in it for one scene, then she's asleep for the rest of the movie," Maryse explained.

"Wait…." Jace wondered, "The _first_ movie? How many are there?"

"Three."

***

"I can't believe this," Isabelle ranted, "Three movies? Three??? And we have to do all of them? And she wouldn't let us go hunting last night, AND she bleached all her white clothing so there aren't any splotches on them, and she's in my room and Simon I just want to tear her eyes right out of her-" She was silenced by cold lips on hers.

All of her anger just melted away, every murderous thought in her head disappeared. All she could think about now was Simon, the way his body pressed against hers, the way his hands traced her neck, sending jolts of pleasure through her. She wanted to stay like this all day, forever and ever and ever…

And then he pulled away.

Isabelle pouted. "Poo. I was having fun."

Simon grinned. His brown hair seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, as did his eyes. God he was so hot. He bent and pecked her nose.

"Now, there will be no eye tearing while I'm around, or I might just have to tie you up," he threatened, pushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"I might not mind that, if you're there to keep me company," she indicated, sliding her hand into his.

"Nah, I have better things to do than make out with _you_ all day," he joked, curiously searching for her response.

"Name two."

He thought for a while, and was unable to come up with anything. Isabelle smirked and flaunted away from him, leaving Simon to chase after her.

* * *

**I figured that they wouldn't be able to fit the whole wonderful story into one little movie, so I just said three.**

**Here's where I'm stuck: should I describe their experience throughout all three movies? Or should I just do the first one, and then have them call it off and not make a sequel movie? OR should I just skip around a bit (for example: 2 months later...1 year later....) and speed things up a little so I can do all three movies?  
**

**I wasn't planning it to go longer than 10 chapters, or else it might be _too_ long, you know? **

**So I'm asking you guys: What do you think? Do you want it to be super long or what?  
**


	7. Movie Stars

**Thank you so much for helping me out! It looks like most of you said that I should skip around a bit and fit in all 3 movies. I think I'll do that. You all deserve muffins. *offers pretend muffins***

**This chapter is basically the finishing of the first movie. The scene below was one of my favorite parts, next to Clary and Jace's first kiss, and the part at the beginning of the book where Simon makes a joke about his resemblance to Jesus. That had me laughing so hard.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_6 months later…._

This was the last scene of the first movie. Clary wanted to jump and shout in happiness. It was finally over.

Her heart sank when she remembered that there were still 2 more movies.

For some reason, Delilah had chosen the scene right after the one in the greenhouse last. The one where Simon finds Clary and Jace outside her door, kissing. Luckily for him, Delilah had finally gotten her facts correct, and Simon is now straight. No tight pants and glitter for him. She remembered the defeated look on Magnus' face when he'd found out that he was no longer in charge of Simon's attire.

"Okay, this is the last scene. We've got an hour left, I want you to perform it your best. Action."

Jace and Clary started out hand in hand down a dark hallway that was supposed to resemble the one outside her room in the Institute. They stopped; Jace bade her goodnight, and bent to kiss her mouth, tenderly, and hesitantly. Just like he had before. They both had to try very hard not to get carried away.

On cue, Simon opened the door, and plastered a look of shock on his face. He wore his old glasses and a bed head hairdo.

"What the hell?" He recited, through gritted teeth.

"Simon! What are you- I mean- I thought you were-"

"Asleep? I was. Then I woke up and you weren't there so I thought…."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to sound upset. She wondered how Simon was feeling at this moment. He had Isabelle now…Surely there wasn't a chance that he still..? No. That was silly.

"In the future Clarissa, it might be wise to mention you already have a man in your bed, to avoid such tedious situations." Said Jace, a flicker of amusement in his voice.

"You invited him to _bed?"_

_"_Ridiculous isn't it? We would have never all fit."

"I didn't invite him to bed, we were just kissing," Clary said coolly. The blood actually rushed to her cheeks.

"Just kissing? How swiftly you dismiss our love," Jace said, making Clary want to giggle. He said it exactly the same.

They recited the rest of their lines, a little overly serious and soap operaish. Which is probably exactly what they looked like when this actually happened. Simon had already stormed back into Clary's room, and Jace had already marched down the hallway after telling her how unmemorable the kiss was. She didn't believe him that time, either. Now she was bickering with Simon.

Surprisingly, Delilah hadn't stopped the filming yet. She was perched on her chair, an expression of interest on her face. Clary didn't realize how much she dreaded this part of the scene.

"Because, I've been in love with you for ten years, so I thought it seemed like time to see if you felt the same about me. Which, I guess, you don't," he spat, looking totally and completely truthful. A pang of hurt swam in his eyes, _real_ hurt. But then it was gone.

Clary immediately felt guilty. Simon said something else that she honestly didn't hear, and he was standing at the door, staring at her sadly.

"You really want to know what else it was my mom said about you?" He asked, his face a reflection of what it had looked like more than a year ago.

She shook her head.

"She said you'd break my heart." And then he closed the door.

The lights turned on, and Delilah was clapping.

"That was probably the best acting I've seen in a long time. Wow," she stuttered, shaking her head. Was she actually being nice? "That's a rap. Go home guys."

Simon and Jace came in the room, and they both tackled Clary in a hug, leaving her breathless. Simon claimed her, twirling her in a circle. He crushed her to his chest.

"You were _awesome,_" he whispered, smiling.

"So were you! I really thought it was real," she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Jace cleared his throat, and Simon reflexively released her.

"It's not exactly something I like to dwell on, but I've got someone else now," Simon told her, glancing over at Isabelle, who had come to watch the last scene. She grinned at him, beckoning with her hand.

Clary turned as Simon went to her, and ran into Jace's arms.

"I love you," she mumbled, and he tightened his arms around her.

"Not as much as I-" he began, but Clary had pushed the words back in his mouth, very eagerly.

"Love you," he finished when they parted, kissing her again.

***

"This is so exciting!" Isabelle squealed, sitting down beside Clary, her hand closed in Simon's.

Clary smiled happily, and was surprised at the flutter in her stomach. She was a movie star! With the amazingly hot celebrity boyfriend. Every girl's dream life.

Alec and Magnus sat on the other side of Clary and Jace, fingers entwined. Alec whispered something to Jace, who was practically bouncing out of his seat with impatience.

"Geez Jace, chill out," Clary chuckled, running her hand through his hair.

"Well, I sort of ate all my candy already, and I really hate the previews, and there are a lot of people looking at me, which I don't mind, but there are even more people looking at _you_, which I do mind. I wish they would just turn off the lights already and start the stupid movie," he grumbled, blowing lock of hair from his eyes.

"You just want to see yourself on tv," she teased, lacing her fingers through his.

"Who _wouldn't_ want to see me on tv?"

Clary sighed and kissed his cheek. She wouldn't normally do that, but smirked when a few disappointed groans echoed from the audience.

"Hey baby," Jocelyn said from the seat in front of her.

"Hey mom, how's the baby?" Clary replied, eyeing the round lump under her shirt. The baby was due in 2 months.

"Great. In fact, more than great. We stopped by the doctor before coming here, to see what sex it is. You're going to have a little brother," she said excitedly.

"Oh wow…Really? That's awesome!"

"What are you gonna name him?" Jace questioned, glancing at Luke, who had just took his place beside Jocelyn.

"Not sure yet. We were thinking…Well, Max," Luke told them, a little mournfully.

Jace nodded. "That's a great name. Max was the best brother anyone could ask for," he said, a hint of regret in his voice.

The lights dimmed, and then the movie started.

Secret Productions presents:

CITY OF BONES

***

Jace had to admit, it was weird watching himself on the big screen. But he really wasn't looking at himself, he was looking at Clary. She was so…Great. Amazing. Beautiful. Talented. Everything. Even though she wasn't the best actress in the world, she still passed with flying colors.

The whole movie brought back countless memories, even though they'd cut out some things. As much as Jace hated to admit it, Delilah had done a great job. He glanced to where she was sitting beside her husband. _Poor_ _guy_, Jace thought.

Jace shifted uncomfortably when Alec and Magnus began to make out again. Simon and Isabelle were too, which had Clary fidgeting in her seat. They were surrounded by constant PDA. Did no one care that everyone else was trying to watch the movie? He was thankful they were sitting in the back.

Jace and Clary had resolved to actually pay attention. Had the main characters had been anyone but himself and Clary; Jace would have not been able to resist the urge to break that resolve.

"So the more manly you are, the less you say?"

"Right. That's why when major badasses greet each other in movies, they don't say anything, they just nod. The nod means, 'I am a badass, and I recognize that you, too, are a badass,' but they don't say anything because they're Wolverine and Magneto and it would mess up their vibe to explain." said Simon, on the movie.

Laughter erupted from the audience, as it had many times. So far, Simon had gotten the most laughs and Jace the most dreamy sighs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jace said on the screen, which caused even more laughter. He still had no idea who the hell Wolverine and Magneto were.

***

Alec was completely removed from this world. He was in his own world, taking in the smell, the taste, the feel…Of Magnus. They both had gotten honestly bored of the movie, and since it had already gotten past the part where Alec's sexuality had been revealed, they decided to just go for it, ignoring the disgusted remarks from people below. Why were they looking anyway?

***

Simon really did want to watch. But how could he possibly resist her? She was an absolutely _fantastic_ kisser. Her lips kept moving around his neck, and he eventually just gave in. They could always buy it on DVD.

***

Delilah watched with a mixture of pride and stress. She was so hoping that people would love the movie, so they could make another one. There was almost no doubt about it: there would be a sequel. Luckily, her husband had come back from his very long business trip (he's also a film director), so she didn't have to stay in the Institute anymore.

The fun had only just begun.

* * *

**The last little bits including Simon and Alec were just for fun really.**

**I think the next chapter might start out with Jocelyn having her baby. Sound good?  
**


	8. Tying Things Together

**Sorry I haven't updated it a while... I've been super busy puppy sitting and also summer band rehearsals started last week, and also I got back from Canada (yes that's where I was) last Saturday, so it was a total mess lol. **

**This chapter is really short. Just a filler.**

**I wanted to reply to an unsigned review...The CricketsCrocket I think?**

**I appreciate constructive criticism. But I don't like flaming, because it doesn't help me. So next time you review please tell why and what I can do better, okay?**

**And also I'm just going to pass your review as flaming because it contradicts with all the other ones :) and you didn't give me a reason. This story is not supposed to have a ton of detail by the way, it's just supposed to be for fun and not very serious. So I'm not gonna waste hours on detail.**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) You guys rock.  
**

* * *

_City of Bones_ had been a huge hit. Tickets were sold out every night for a week, and it is one of the top movies for this year. Delilah had already released to the press that the sequel is being made, and it will be called _City of Ashes._ Filming was to start next month.

***

Luke couldn't feel his fingers. He winced in pain as the bones in his hand made a sharp grinding sound. Glancing down at his wife, he forced a smile on his face.

"You're doing great honey," he assured, feeling like a horrible husband at this point.

She glared at him, her eyes narrowing. Drops of moisture ran down her forehead and into her hair, which clung to her skin in sweaty tendrils.

"Just shut up and hope I don't kill you later," she hissed, gritting her teeth and enduring another push.

"Come on Jocelyn, almost there, just one more push-" the doctor encouraged.

Jocelyn gripped Luke's hand even harder, making it turn a darker shade of purple, and let out a light whimper as she used all her strength.

The baby's cry lit the room, and his mother relaxed, tears flowing from her eyes. Luke listened to his son's wails, heart filling with love and excitement.

"Max," he whispered, stroking Jocelyn's face, which was pinched with exhaustion.

The doctor cradled the baby in her arms and gave him to her assistants, who hurried to clean him off.

He had a son. Luke was a father.

***

"He's beautiful," Jocelyn said, smiling down the baby in her arms.

Luke felt his throat tighten in joy, and tried to keep himself from leaping with happiness..

"Hey guys," someone whispered from the other side of the room.

Both Luke and Jocelyn exited their little bubble of excitement and looked up, grinning at Clary, who was standing in the doorway hand in hand with Jace.

"Clary," Jocelyn greeted. "Jace. Come in you two," she beckoned, patting her bedside.

Clary sat while Jace stood awkwardly beside Luke, with a look of embarrassment. Jace would have to get used to this family, since he was basically part of it now.

"Mom, he's so, _cute_… He looks like you Luke," Clary said happily, gently touching the boy's sleeping face, and twirling a finger in his tawny brown hair.

"He's got your nose, your lips, even your hair," Jocelyn pointed out, bringing her lips to Max's forehead.

Luke glanced at Jace, whose mouth turned into a small loving smile, his eyes softening as Clary kissed her brother's cheek. He had never seen this side of Jace.

"What is his middle name?" Clary asked.

"It's Lucian. Maximus Lucian," Jocelyn replied, kissing Luke's hand.

"It's perfect."

***

"Maia! Come on, please talk to me," Simon pleaded, resting his palms on the door.

"Why don't you just go talk to your girlfriend?" She spouted back, her voice muffled.

"Is _that_ was this is about?" Simon asked, appalled.

She didn't answer, and Simon flatted his back against the wood and sank to the ground. He blew away a lock of hair that was dangling in his eyes.

"We need to talk about this," he said.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Why can't we be friends?"

"Because, it would be weird."

"UGH! What is UP with girls and their inability to be simple?" Simon groaned, pounding his fists on the floor.

"Look Maia, I like you. I like you a lot. Just not _that_ way, you know? I'm sorry if…I hurt your feelings. But I can't live without you as a friend. Please forgive me?"

Maia didn't say anything for a while. Simon heard some loud thumps and felt the door supporting his weight disappear, causing him to tumble backwards. He looked sheepishly up at Maia, who was peering down at him with a scowl on her face.

"Fine. Friends. Call me later. Now get out," she demanded, pointing to down the hall.

"Alrighty then! I'm really sorry, again," Simon said, dodging Maia's boot and fleeing the premises.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the shortness of the chapter guys... I really am. I've just had a really busy week :( I'm sorry. Next chapter will start filming for the City of Ashes.**


	9. Time to go!

**WOW. I am SO SORRY. It's been like forever since I've updated... I know you guys don't want to hear my excuses, but here they are! I'm in all advanced classes, including one college class, and in marching band, and yeah. I just... Wow. I've been meaning to get around to it, but just never did....... **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to reply to them, but I just forget about the ones I've replied to and the ones I haven't. :/ **

**Just some real quick info, the gang is traveling to New Zealand to shoot the City of Ashes. Don't ask me why, I just like New Zealand :) and Delilah doesn't feel like using the REAL lake and Silent City. Never mind, I'll explain later.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ohmigosh!!!! Jake!!!!! It's Jake Sony!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

Jace turned on a heel and ran for his life. _Stupid movie, stupid freaking fangirls…. _He thought to himself, sprinting around the corner of Fulton Street. _Why didn't I use a disguising rune? What the hell is wrong with me!!!!???_

He dove into an alley, scrambling behind a dumpster. He drew his stele from his pocket and formed a quick rune, sighing in relief when the mob of girls flowed right past where he was hiding, and smiling when they groaned in disappointment.

Delilah had given everyone a "stage" name. Jace was known as Jake Sony, Clary was now Cassie Wilson, Simon was Shane Lee, Isabelle was Maria Wells, and Alec was Jay Wells. It was hard to keep from saying their real names in public.

Jace's phone buzzed, and he flipped it open. It was a text from Clary.

_Hey, where r u? We need help, and Isabelle has gone insane! Get your ass down here!!!!_

He cursed and wrote her a swift reply, buttons clicking rapidly.

_Sorry babe. Fan girls chased me into an alley. Forgot to disguise myself. I'll b there as soon as I can. Dnt 4get, I love you!_

So once again, Jace found himself running for his life.

***

"FINALLY! You're here!!! Alec can't figure all the lighting out; he's a moron. And Simon is busy helping Clary with all the decorations. I need you to help Alec and then bake the cake!" Isabelle commanded, gripping the collar of Jace's shirt and dragging him through the door.

"Then what the hell are you gonna do?" He protested, completely out of breath.

"Supervise, of course."

Jace made his way to Alec, who was fumbling stupidly with some wires. A spark erupted from one of the tips and cinched Alec's hair. He yelped and patted it out, throwing the wires down in frustration.

"Why do you have to redo the lighting anyway?" Jace asked, pinching a rogue flame burning a tuft of Alec's hair between his fingers.

"Thanks. I have no idea, but according to Clary there is only one working light in Luke's apartment. And Isabelle wants to put up disco lights and stuff. I really don't know what I'm doing," Alec confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

Jace rolled his eyes and gingerly handled two of the wires, connecting them. The room came to life, colors splashed around it like the drawing of a two year old with access to a 64 pack of crayons.

Alec stood wide-eyed and mouth open, looking from Jace to the two cords and then back to Jace again. He scowled, and crossed his arms, muttering angrily to himself.

Jace grinned and clapped Alec on the back, making way to the kitchen. He spotted Clary standing on a ladder, which was being steadied by Simon.

"Simon I can't reach it… What I would give to be 3 inches taller," she told Simon, climbing up another rung to reach her destination.

And of course, being Clary, her shoe slid across the metal, and she fell backwards, arms flailing. Simon was too busy trying to keep the ladder from crashing into oblivious Isabelle and Alec to catch her. Jace raced forward, faster than he had ever responded to anything, and plucked her from the air.

"Okay, you go bake the cake, and I'll put up the decorations. I'm sure you won't enjoy having a broken leg," he told her, frowning.

"You're late," she puffed, shaking out of Jace's grip. She shot an evil look at Simon who was still snickering at the incident.

"It's not my fault I'm so irresistibly handsome," he said sardonically, throwing Clary a toothy grin. She tried to keep an angry face, but failed.

"Come on hurry UP, they'll be here in an hour!" Isabelle "supervised," clapping her hands.

"SHUT UP!" They all yelled at once.

***

"SURPRISE!"

Delilah leaped backwards in astonishment. She struggled for balance, forcing a smile.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" She asked, throwing her arms up.

The grins faded from the children's faces, and Jace groaned in anger.

"This isn't for _you_, it's for Jocelyn and Luke. Their anniversary is today," he explained.

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Good. Because it's not my birthday. And Jocelyn and Luke are busy at the moment; they won't be coming home."

Clary shook her head and stepped forward. "What are you talking about? Luke and Jocelyn took Max to the doctor. They said they'd be right back."

"Well they got sidetracked. Today was the first day of filming for the _City of Ashes_. I really needed them and it was sort of last minute, but that's Hollywood. I expect you all have memorized your scripts?"

No one spoke, just continued to stare at Delilah in bitter disbelief.

"Good! I will see you all at the airport tomorrow!"

"Why can't we just use a portal?" Alec asked.

"Because. I. Hate. Portals. We are going on a plane. End of story," Delilah snapped, and left.

"I hate her," Jace hissed.

***

"Magnus, aren't you coming too?" Alec asked, touching the warlock's arm softly.

"Sorry darling, but no. Unfortunately, I am needed here. I'll use the portal at Clary's old apartment to travel to New Zealand when I'm needed, but otherwise, I have to stay," Magnus replied, picking up another suitcase and hefting it into the back of the van.

Alec sighed and put the last suitcase in the back. "That's just not fair."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's forehead. "Now don't spend the whole trip pouting. You get to go to New Zealand! It's truly wonderful there."

"But it won't be the same without you," Alec pointed out, crossing his arms.

"You'll get to see me some, it won't be so bad! Just take this with you." Magnus bent to touch Alec's lips with his own. Alec savored the taste; cherry.

"I love you," the warlock whispered.

"Awww, how cute! Now come on, we're going to miss our flight!" Isabelle tisked, pushing Alec into the van and climbing in behind him.

Alec pushed his face to the glass, and smiled at Magnus, who returned the grin. But as they started to drive away, Magnus' face crumpled, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, (although Alec didn't know how they could fit in such tight pants) and walked away, head lowered.

* * *

**Aww :( Magnus misses Alec already. **

**Sorry again about the delay, I'm still thinking up ideas. And I know I said that this chapter would be the start of City of Ashes, and it sort of was... I'll try to make that the next chapter! :D**

**This also wasn't my best writing...I'm trying to get the gears moving, they're pretty rusty right now :/  
**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this. I haven't written in so long (I've been working on and off on chapter 10) and I've forgotten some about the mortal instruments series. I'm going to need to reread the last book for my writing to be at tip top shape. Another thing I realized is that I know absolutely nothing about New Zealand XD. So forgive my mistakes regarding that area, when I FINALLY add chapter ten. It might be…A long time. I'm sorry, I really am. I feel horrible about this! T.T**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. :) I will try to update asap, but I don't want my story to turn stupid and stuff cuz I know nothing about what I'm writing.  
**


	11. Flight

**Yep, I basically fail at life. I haven't had much time.... Over the summer I should get a lot of chapters up. This chapter not what you guys expected. Sorry if this upsets anyone. I personally think that I've neglected to include the fact that the gang are still shadowhunters and there are still demons around. :) So I hope you like it, I know you guys have waited long enough... And I will be messaging the people that live in New Zealand to get some info. I'll do that when or if they make it to New Zealand ;)

* * *

**

"Gate 13B, group 1, now boarding. Gate 13B, group 1, now boarding," the woman at the desk announced.

"Is that us?" Alec asked anxiously, his eyes flickering nervously around the terminal. Isabelle could tell how much he hated being out in public.

"No, we're group 3," Simon answered, throwing an arm around Isabelle. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Something wrong, Alec?" Simon wondered innocently, trying to hide a teasing smile.

"No," Alec muttered, and said something about his sister being handled by a vampire.

Isabelle lifted Simon's arm and returned it to his knee with a pat. She laughed at his angry expression.

"Group 2, now boarding. Group 2, now boarding."

Jace sighed impatiently, putting his chin in his hand and pulling his hood further down to to conceal his face better. He drummed his fingers impatiently. Isabelle smiled slightly and moved on to Clary, who looked weird with her hair completely hidden in an old Yankees cap that belonged to Jace. She was nervously biting her lip. Why was everyone so uneasy? Even Simon, who usually kept a clean poker face, looked unusually distracted. Jace and herself seemed to be the only two who were perfectly calm. Oh, and Delilah. But no one cares about her.

"Group 3, now boarding. Group 3, now boarding."

"That's us," Jace said, yawning. He grabbed his suitcase, along with Clary's, and started towards the dock.

"Passes please," the red-haired attendant asked, and Delilah stepped forward with a kindly smile, handing them to her.

She fumbled with the scanner, very distracted. Her eyes kept moving to Simon. She didn't look nervous, she looked…Almost scared. As if she knew his secret. This made Isabelle cautious. The attendant couldn't tear her eyes from Clary and Jace until they passed her.

When Alec passed through the door to the airwalk, Isabelle noticed the woman eyeing a rune scar on his arm with strange curiosity. She couldn't possibly know what that scar was right? _No, of course not. I'm just being paranoid._ Isabelle thought frantically.

When they had all passed her, Isabelle was more than relieved. The woman had also examined Isabelle, trying to hide her interest, and if Isabelle hadn't been so observant she would have succeeded.

"That woman knew," Simon whispered to Isabelle as they hurried down the airwalk.

"Our secret? Maybe she was just so thrown aback because we're celebrities," Isabelle suggested.

"No. She knew. I know she did. No one has ever acted scared of me before. I saw her watching us before we boarded. I don't like it here."

They continued to the plane in silence. The pilot and flight attendants greeted them at the cabin door; Jace inclined his head and hurried past them.

"Oh…Oh my gosh, Jake Sony? And Cassie Wilson? Sh-Shane-" a young attendant began, her eyes bulging when she saw Isabelle and Alec.

Jace put his finger to her lips. "Please, we've done so good so far. We don't want people knowing…"

Too late.

"JAKE SONY!!!!!!"

Isabelle groaned. Why didn't they take a portal again?

Delilah cursed threw up her hands to the oncoming crowd of people.

"If any of you even touches these kids, I will call security and have you kicked off the plane. They are not giving autographs, or anything of that sort. Sit _down_," she hissed, and the people obeyed. Everyone was afraid of Delilah.

She turned with a smile, ignoring the group's awestruck faces. "Find your seats."

"Would you like a drink?"

Jace woke from his nap and looked at the flight attendant. She smiled nervously at him. Her eyes were an interesting brown color…He looked closer. Grey spots peppered both eyes. Then, for just a second, they flashed a bright, glowing red.

"Uh, no thanks."

She blinked and they were brown again. Jace felt his heart hammering in his chest.

"I insist you have a drink," she said sweetly, holding a glass out to him.

"And I _insist_ that I don't want one, thank you," he said through gritted teeth.

She smiled and rolled the cart further down the aisle.

"Clary," he whispered to the seat beside him.

"Did you order any drinks?" She asked, taking her nose out of the book in her lap.

"No, listen," he said. "There are demons on this plane. I don't know why I didn't sense it before…I guess I'm a little rusty from inactivity. But that flight attendant, she's a demon. And she knows who we are."

Clary straightened, glancing over to the seat in front of them, where Isabelle and Simon sat. Jace leaned forward to warn them, but they were both asleep with drinks in their hands. He unbuckled himself and grabbed Simon's drink, sniffing it. The smell was repulsive. Whatever was in the glass_ definitely_ was not Sprite.

"It's a sedative," he told Clary, putting the glass as far away from them as possible.

Clary turned around before Alec took a sip of his "Sprite."

"Alec don't drink that!" she hissed, and he jumped in surprise, splashing the liquid all over his shirt.

"What the hell!?" he yelped, wiping at his torso.

"There are demons on this plane. They tried to sedate us by spiking our drinks. Simon and Izzy are already down," Jace explained.

Alec was suddenly very acute, his eyes darting to Delilah, who was asleep beside him.

"What should we do? Kill them all?" Alec asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Clary slapped her forehead. "We lost our seraph blades to security, remember? How are we going to fight?"

"Bare hands," Jace answered quickly, and got out of his seat.

Now he knew why he hadn't heard any giggles for the last hour. Everyone on the plane was asleep, drinks in hand. Four flight attendants stood at the back of the plane, smiling. An eery silence hung in the air. Jace watched in horror as their grins turned to scowls. Their skin turned to scales. Their bodies swelled and their white uniforms hung in rags around their muscled bodies.

"Shit," Jace mumbled while grabbing an overhead bin and pulling himself out of the way of a beverage cart flying down the aisle.

_"Jace Lightwood, Clarissa Morgenstern, and Alec Lightwood. What a pleasure,"_ one of the demons rasped through what looked like a grin.

"What's going on here?" Alec asked them, anger in his voice.

"_Sit down and drink your beverage,"_ it grumbled, moving forward.

Jace dropped to the floor, looking around for a weapon. He snatched a glass out of one of the passenger's hand and broke it, hoping a sharp shard would do as a decent weapon. He threw it at the demon barreling stupidly toward him, impaling it in the throat. It exploded into dust. Lucky shot.

Alec and Clary copied him, but held their shards. There were too many people around, and neither of them had the aim of Jace.

"Alec, go to first class and drag anyone in there out of the way, Clary and I will hold them off!" Jace shouted, and Alec nodded and slid past him.

One of the demons sneered and pulled something from the ragged remains of the jacket it wore. The demon threw it and Clary screamed, "RUN!"

A white mist erupted from the object. Jace watched in confusion as Clary yelled at him, her eyes round in alarm. His legs felt like bricks. His arms were no longer in his control. He felt tired; so tired…He hasn't slept in 2 days….

"Goodbye shadowhunters….." Somebody said, and darkness enveloped him.


	12. What The Hell?

**Sorry for the wait peeps. ;) I'll try to update sooner, but I probably won't since I've been working all summer haha. And I'll be departing on a ten day vacation tomorrow, soooo it looks like...No updates for a while. But you guys are used to that aren't ya? Lol. Anyway...Band camp starts in August. New director. Funnn stuff! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this. Cassandra Clare does. :)**

**Also, does anyone know how to put spaces between different parts of the chapter? You know, when time passes? It won't let me do it...I keep putting spaces, or ***, but it never shows up. I'm confused. :(**

**

* * *

**

An unbelievable amount of pain shot throughout Clary's body, causing her to let out an agonized scream. She struggled violently, like she had been doing for the past hour. The binds on her hands and feet just wouldn't come lose. Her stomach, which she was laying on, throbbed.

"Clary! Clary are you okay?" Jace yelled from across the room.

"FINALLY you're awake! I swear Jace! You sleep like Simon before he was a vampire! When I say RUN, what do you think I mean? Just stand there? " She yelled at him, flipping herself over so she could see her boyfriend.

"Well I'm SORRY I'm not immune to SLEEPING GAS!" He screamed back at her, trying to turn on his side so he could make eye contact with her.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"_YOU_ STOP YELLING AT _ME_!"

"Both of you. Shut the hell up." Alec growled from behind Clary. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling, a very pissed off expression on his face.

"Alright…Alright. Where are we? And who sent those demons to attack us?" Clary asked.

"Demons? What are you talking about?" Isabelle snapped from the other corner, her expression identical to Alec's.

"You, Simon, and Delilah were both asleep when it happened. There were three demons that we know of aboard the plane, and they spiked our drinks with an anesthetic," Jace explained.

"Where are Simon and Delilah anyway?" Alec wondered, trying to look around the room. It was difficult considering his hands were tied behind him and his feet were bound together, and he was lying on his back.

"I'm here," Simon said quietly from behind Jace.

Isabelle let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Delilah's not here. I knew we couldn't trust her."

"What makes you think Delilah had anything to do with this?" Clary snapped. "She only cares about the movie. It makes no sense for her to kidnap her own actors. And even if she did want to kidnap us, she wouldn't have needed the demons to do it."

"She's right. At the moment, all we need to think about is getting out of here. Does anyone have a weapon that wasn't taken by security or the demons?" Jace questioned, trying to remember if he had hidden anything.

No one responded. Not that Jace had expected they would.

"Well shit. We're screwed then," Alec mumbled hopelessly.

Clary examined the room. They were in an old barn, she knew, because it smelled like moldy hay and dust. The doors were chained shut. There were no windows except for one, which was barred up.

"Alec scoot over here, I need you to get this necklace off my neck." Clary told him.

"Why?"

"Because you're the closest."

Alec groaned and moved towards her like a snake, turning on his stomach and using his body to push himself. Once he made it to her, he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Use your teeth," Clary instructed.

"Wait a minute! I'm not okay with tha-" Jace began.

"Relax darling, he's gay."

Jace grumbled while Alec bit Clary's necklace and yanked it from her neck. He dropped it to the ground and Clary picked it up with the hands tied behind her.

"Remember this Jace? You got it for me last Christmas. Just in case something like this ever happened."

Jace's eyes widened. "You actually wear that? I had forgotten about it…"

"I only wear it when I go on long trips. It makes me feel safe." Clary said, and pushed the small button on the underside of the spiral-like charm. She felt it extend into a pocket sized knife.

"That was smart of you," Jace said when she cut him loose. She made him wait the longest.

"Yep," she replied angrily.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and touched her lips with his; such a tender, loving touch.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he whispered, kissing her again, and again, and again until he had completely melted her anger.

"Ugh. Could you two save that for later? Geez," Isabelle complained, kicking the door of the barn as hard as she could. The peeling boards gave in with a loud thud and a cloud of dirt. When the cloud cleared, Clary was shocked to see that the whole door had fallen.

"This is one OLD barn. We really should get out of here before the whole thing collapses," Simon warned, tugging on Isabelle's arm.

They all exited the barn together, and froze together. All around the barn was green. Lush fields of rolling grass; the kind that stretched for miles and miles until you couldn't tell where the land ended and the sky began. All around were hills. All around were trees.

All around was empty.

"Soo…. We get ambushed by demons on a plane to New Zealand, they kidnapped our director, and somehow we end up tied up inside a barn in the middle of nowhere? This doesn't make any sense," Alec complained, plopping down in the grass beside Isabelle.

"No cell phone reception," Simon announced.

"What a surprise," Clary muttered bitterly, searching the horizon for some sign of civilization.

Jace was pacing anxiously in front of the barn. He was submersed in deep thought as he tried to understand the predicament they had been put in. Why would someone call demons to kidnap them? This person obviously knew they were shadowhunters, maybe he or she was afraid of them…? But even if that were the case, why dump them _here_?

"Do you think…" Clary had joined him. She hesitated, her face just as confused as his. "Maybe…This has to do with the movie…?"

Jace shook his head. "No. That wouldn't make any sense…We don't know enough about this…"

"Dammit, if I had my stele I could draw a portal and we could all get out of here."

Something clicked in Jace's mind. "Whoever did this knew we were getting on that plane! They knew we would get all of our weapons confiscated… They knew we've been slacking off, keeping our guard down…And Delilah was so insistent that we fly instead of using a portal…"

"But that still doesn't make any sense! Delilah doesn't have a reason to kidnap us," Clary countered, her hands twisting in her hair, which was covered in hay from the barn.

Clary was right. Delilah had no motive. And she had kept their departure date a secret to prevent the onslaught of the nosy media. So it had to be someone close to her. _Or someone close to us_. Jace thought, but quickly terminated the option.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere by just sitting here. Let's go," Jace concluded, taking Clary's hand and using his free one to pick the hay out.

Isabelle had already arrived at the same decision as Jace, her eyes raking the area for an indication of a road or a river to follow.

"There," she said curtly. "A road. It's overgrown with grass, meaning it hasn't been used in years, but it's something." She grabbed Simon's hand and started to walk.

The group walked for hours until the sun began to dip below the horizon. They were all feeling the fatigue of hunger and thirst, and finally stopped to rest behind the safety of the trees that surrounded the road. Simon decided he would try his luck at hunting, while Alec went to find firewood and Isabella searched for a stream. Clary and Jace stayed behind to watch the road in case anyone drove by.

Clary sat with her head in her hands, unsure of what to do. She was worried about Luke, Jocelyn, and Max. Did they get kidnapped too? Were they stuck in the middle of nowhere with no one to help them?

"Clary. Don't worry. All we need to do is find a place with cell phone reception, and we can call someone," Jace whispered, trying to console her.

She leaned into his side. But that was the problem, wasn't it? How many more days would they have to walk? What if they couldn't find any food or water by then? Clary felt her fists clench at the thought of dying like this.

"You're too tense. Calm down, sweetheart." Jace kissed her head, which made her heart beat much faster. Not calm.

"How can you be so…chill?" She wondered, sort of irritated.

He grinned, his gold eyes shimmering. "I am always chill, darling. So chill that ice is afraid of me."

"Ha. Ha." Clary grumbled.

"Aww come on. I'm trying to make you laugh here." Jace pouted.

Clary glared at him. "Not working."

"Maybe that was the wrong approach." His eyes held a mischievous glint.

He moved his hand to her waist and used the other to turn her face towards his. He leaned forward slowly.

"May I join in?"

Clary jumped in shock. She felt the blood rise as she pulled away from Jace.

"Magnus!" Clary exclaimed, leaping to her feet and throwing her arms around the warlock. "Thank GOD!"

"If you hadn't so rudely interrupted, I would be more grateful," Jace mumbled.

Magnus grinned. "No kissing until you tell me where Alec is. I simply must see him!"

"He's right there," Jace said, jabbing a thumb.

Magnus turned just as Alec came out of the trees, his arms full of firewood. Alec dropped his load and hurried to Magnus's arms.

Jace held up his hands. "Hey hey hey. If we don't get to you don't either. Now as soon as Isabelle and Simon get back, you're drawing us a portal, and we're going to find out what the heck is going on."

"Oh I know what's going on. And you're not going to like it," Magnus cautioned, holding Alec's hand.

They all looked at him expectantly.

"Well…It looks like Sean has been having a little fun."

Clary was confused. "Sean? You mean Delilah's brother?"

"Yeah. Sean. The former shadowhunter."

"What does Sean have against us? And how do you know this?" Jace accused, anger rising in his voice. Isabelle and Simon finally arrived, no doubt they had been taking advantage of their time together.

"Now now Jace, does it really suit to be angry at the man who's come to rescue all of you?" Magnus cooed. "Well, while I was brushing Chairman Meow, I got an interesting text message from Mrs. Secret. She told me that Alec was in danger, and if I wanted to rescue him I had to rescue her first," the warlock told dramatically.

"Wait, Sean kidnapped his own sister?" Isabelle asked, clearly confused.

"Isabelle, don't interrupt me." Isabelle huffed in annoyance. Magnus continued, "No she was not kidnapped. She was simply stuck in an airplane terminal with a cancelled flight. But she didn't have you guys with her, and she was very distraught when I arrived. She told me that she had noticed the demons before she was knocked unconscious."

"Ridiculous. Humans can't see demons." Isabelle scoffed.

"Delilah isn't human, she's a shadowhunter. Did you not know that? Yes...She chose the life of a mundane, but she is a shadowhunter by blood. Her brother Sean is also a shadowhunter. Not anymore, however. Believe it or not, he worked as a scout for Valentine. That's how he knew everything about us. Well, obviously not _everything_ but a decent amount."

Surprise ran through the group. Jace stood up. "So you're saying that in order to avenge Valentine's death, Sean tried to kill us?"

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "No, silly blond boy. Valentine only paid Sean well for his errands. Sean doesn't care for Valentine at all. He is simply angry with his sister. He was responsible for our discovery. He brought our story to Delilah's attention. And since he knew all the events, she didn't hesitate in signing us all up. But she gave him absolutely no credit."

"Sounds very Delilah-ish," Clary mumbled.

"Yes. So, in order to get back at her, he kidnapped you all by hiring a warlock to send demons after you. He was _hoping_ you'd never be found. You see, Sean isn't the smartest man in the world." Magnus rolled his eyes. His story finished, he began to create a portal.

"Wait! So...How did you find us?" Alec wondered, clutching Magnus's hand.

"Welllllllll...Let's just say...Delilah's a bitch. Poor Sean."

* * *

**Sean? WTF? So... Hahaha I fooled you guys. Psh. And you thought I was gonna go all serious on you. :P **


End file.
